


Sinner

by HandMonsters



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Horror, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandMonsters/pseuds/HandMonsters
Summary: You've come of age. Leaving the safety of the nest Val, your brothers, and yourself head out to a nearby village so that you can finally fulfill your duty as one of Val's many children-a mother. Love is meant to be shared, you were taught, but you have your eyes set one person, and one person alone.





	Sinner

It was a widely accepted fact by those you surrounded yourself with: you were sinners. Pure and honest sinners: men, who would plant the seed of the Antichrist into the wombs of women and women, who would bare the child. Mother once told you that Papa Knoth’s whores would try to strangle the child inside of them, but you were different. You’d seen the light and with her guidance you’d come to see the God she worshipped was the true God-and Knoth was mistaken. You were a heretic. One of many orphans Mother had rescued-blessed…and she loved you all equally. Something you’d had a hard time coming to accept but it was true-and your love was meant to be shared. But Mother was special. To you. Something you learnt to take advantage of. For she could never have children of her own and you, you could never give her a child yourself, but could carry ti for her. To you it was love shared best.   
You’d help birth the Antichrist-love your God. But you didn’t want to share you love with others. Just Val. You’d give her your love and to Papa Knoth, the Antichrist.  
~  
Following in her footsteps you came to the clearing, the top of the hill, no light to give away your position. Not when there was work to be done. 

“Carefully now…I don’t want to lose any of you before we get there…” Val soothed, her voice filling your ears like sweet music, reassuring you as you approached the cliff face, gazing out at the farmland and the houses that inhabited it. Two of your brothers scampered either side of Val and yourself as you looked down at the pathetic sight, lights like fireflies in the darkness, beckoning you to cause chaos. 

“Should we wait until they’ve gone to sleep?” You asked, Val letting out a deep purr.

“Mmmmm…no. We go now.” She instructed, your brothers taking off as she led the way. It seemed dangerous to go so early when they could still be awake but you trusted Val with your life. Climbing down the slopes you progressed down the hill. Further into enemy territory. There was a wheat field, the crops too tall for you to see anything, but concealing you perfectly: your brothers sticking close by as you made your way towards the houses. Your eyes, which had been strained trying to see over the top of the wheat, had focused on Val, drifting down to her side. Reaching out hesitantly your fingertips grazed her hand-Val looking to see what had touched her, a smile spreading across her face as she fell beside you.

“Don’t be afraid child.” She purred, taking your hand in hers and holding you to her side. 

“Today you will finally feel what it’s like to feel the warmth of a mans seed inside of you,” she continued, “you’ll finally be able to join the rest of your sisters in the conception of the Antichrist.”

“I understand and I’m ready, I always have been.” You told her, her head tilting to one side.

“Good girl…but what’s bothering you then?” She asked, your brothers stopping as you neared the end of the field. 

“I’m scared I will disappoint you.” You answered bluntly, Val letting out a forlorn sigh.

“Oh child…our saviour will be born when he is ready, from whoever’s womb he is grown,” she explained, both of you stopping at the edge of the field, “you won’t have disappointed me, or your siblings. You tried and you loved and there is always more love to go around.” You nod understandingly as she rest a hand against your neck, your face burning.

“Now go with your brother. You know what to do.”

“Of course…” you breathed, one of the brothers guiding you off as she followed the other one. You walked out into the empty street-the bitter chill of the night brushing against you bare ankles, making you shiver as your brother hobbled towards the nearest house. There were no lights on in this one, a basement window visible from the back. The owner would be inside. His wife maybe, if he was unlucky enough to be wed…crouching down onto all fours you peered inside, pressing a hand against the glass and slowly sliding yourself inside. Safely in, you watched as your brother clambered in after you, letting out an array of jittering sounds and clicks between his teeth. Pacing through the dark you felt with your hands and feet until you found the stairs. Careful not to make a sound you went up, brother close behind-and you were there…adrenalin pumped through your veins as your eyes pierced the dark. Your brother, who had been on high alert, soon dropped the act as you moved forwards. Turning the knob on the nearest door your heart leapt as it clicked it, the door opening itself as you let go out of fear…moving inside like a ghost you found your target, fast asleep on his bed. It was perfect…your brother crawled to the edge of the hosts bed, head cocked as he inspected the stranger, you pulled the rope around your waist, the knot coming loose in your hand. Making sure not to wake the man you peeled back his covers and lay them aside, slipping the rope under his ankles and fastening him down the way Val had taught you. He had to be secure. There was no room for mistakes. You wouldn’t make a fool of yourself on your first night, no. Pulling yourself onto the bed you watched your brother, the creature leaping up and grabbing the man’s arms, forcing them down as he woke with a start.

“Who-oh God!” He chocked. You straddled his hips, hands either side of his chest as you hung over him.

“Don’t worry…” you soothed, face inches from his, “you don’t have to be afraid, I just want to share my love with you, you’re going to help me, help all of us find the true God.” You purred with a weak smile, the fear in the man’s eyes as his gaze darted between you and your brother. A loud scream tore through the night, your attention turning to the dark. Val must have found a wife, you mused, turning your gaze back to the man, sweat beading on his forehead as he began to cry for help-thrashing this way and that. Poor thing, you thought.

“I’ll help you understand.” 

~

Tying the rope back around your waist you glanced down at your hands, the red glistening in the soft rays of the moonlight that streamed through the window. Speaking of which…your job was done. Lifting the window you stepped aside as your brother leapt out, leaving a trail of bloody prints on the dusty path outside. Climbing out yourself you glanced at the remaining two houses. The scream of that woman would have been enough to wake the other house surely…maybe…just maybe…you passed the untouched house, stopping in the middle of the path and turning to one of the windows-the eyes that had been peering out vanishing almost instantly. They weren’t going to cause trouble. 

“Cowards…” you breathed, making your way to Val’s residence. The door had been unlocked, allowing you in through the front-both brothers reunited-the body of a woman underneath one of them. Shooing them out the way you bent down onto one knee, checking her pulse. 

“She’s not dead…” Val explained, startling you as she entered from what must have been the bedroom, your eyes going wide, face flushed at the sight of her nude body.

“So she’s coming home with us?” You said, Val coming to your side.

“That’s right my child…” she purred as you stood, “now tell me...did you fulfil your duty?” No answer was required as she took your hands: it was an inspection-not a yes or no answer. 

“He bled like a stuck pig…” you reassured her, “I’ve never seen so much blood before.”

“They spill the blood of their children my child but it’s not as wetting knowing your child had bled, but the father instead.” She hummed to herself, allowing you to retract your hands as she pressed a hand against the inside of your thighs-hand slipped between the folds of your dress as her fingers grazing you moist lips-forcing a gasp from your mouth at the sudden and unexpected motion. She let out a deep groan, taking back her hand as you stood uneasily before her, wetter than before. 

“You have so much love to give…” she chuckled hoarsely, resting her fingers against her tongue and mixing her saliva with your bodies produce. Taking your neck she pulled you forwards, not hesitating to run her tongue against your cheek, your eyes held shut as you waited for her to finish. Leaning back she kept a firm grasp around your neck, thumbs stroking your jawline. 

“When we get back I want you to share it with me…but we need to get our new mother back before she wakes up…then you can show me what you showed that poor, poor man…” you nod slowly, in a sort of trance as you watched her slink back off into the darkness to retrieve her clothes, your brothers squabbling over the unconscious woman. You couldn’t wait to get back home…to the safety of the mines and share your love with Val…you could almost feel it-knew that her love would help it grow inside you, raise the Antichrist like she raised you because her love-was unlike any other.


End file.
